Inkagames winners
About them They are the ones that came on the game, when they completed the contest on Facebook. They then post a picture of themselfs to the Inka Team, where they made them make them computer like. Currently they are chosen in a raffle when they have to share a selected post in public to obtain a number to participate. Said raffle is made in Facebook Live where the Inka Leader Aldo Mujica uses the Pigsaw Roulette to select the winner number. They help the heroes in the game. Gives them some objects or comes with them and helps in the adventures. In the game The first game to feature Inkagames Winners was World Cup Rescue, the Winners Sofia and Luis played half-gods. Sofia as the daugther of Athenea and Luis as the Son of Hephestus. Both helped the main protagonist to give tools for his task. This element was recurring for selected games. Until Santa Saw Game this element became a main element for every game. In German's game, Juan Carlos helped German in his game, deffeating the spiders and the giant chicken. German noticed that Juan's face is thoughtfull, and asks him. Juan said, that in a couple of days he is moving away into a new neighborhood and is going to be the 'new kid'. German then gives his book to Juan, saying that there is lots of advices that will be helpfull in his life, from a special someone who has gone through the same thing. German then asked Juan, when he was in a better mood, if he will come with him, since he fells he will need his help. German then takes Juan to another place as he places him on the chair, and gives him a bowling ball. He said, that when he hears the wistle, he has to throw it over the opening that was on the wall. After the plan worked, German went back to Juan saying, that his six sence is telling him, that he will still need his help. Juan was then appeared behind the doors that go to the giant chicken. German gives him glue and says, that when he hears the wistle, he needs to pour it into the chicken's nest. When the mission was over, German thank Juan for his help, but Juan said, that he does not has to thank him, but whishes him luck with saving his dog Mimi. He then went through the doors where was the chicken and disappears. ---- In Grinch's game, John Andre helped him with.. Grinch asks him, if he prefers Grinch or Santa Claus, and John said, if is he sure he wants to know. Then he asks him, why he was sad, and John answered him, that a friend told him a joke so bad, that it made him sad instead. To cheer him up, Grinch told him, that he is the best at telling jokes. The joke he told was: What do you call a pile of kittens? A meowntain. Then John laughed at his joke, and said, it was good. Grinch then asks him, if he has any objects he could give, and John gave him a jar of honey for birds. John helps Grinch with reaching the helmet that was on the upper shelf of the Post Office, and lets him know, that he will bear his weigth. He again helps Grinch reaching the top of a slide-shapped rock. Grinch needed his help again, and gave him a red rag, and tells him that he will need to fight Krampus as he will see the red color. He even said, that he will be in a safe spot and watching everything. After calling him Goat Face, Krampus turns and faces John, but was defeated. Appearence Trivia * They were choosen by the Inka Team. * They had to make anything what the competition (Inka Team) wanted to. And the winner/ the best of them all, will go on the game. ---- * In German Saw game, the winner was Juan Carlos Medina Quintina from Peru. He is a young boy with black hair, dark gray T-shirt, gray pants and gray shoes. ---- * In Grinch's game, the new winner was John Andre Coavoy Cacsire from Peru. He was a young boy with brown hair, light blue T-shirt with pockets on his chest one on each side, dark blue pants and black shoes. He was the winner of the contest: 'Imitating Town'. * When Grinch wanted to tell the joke, his expression went from grumpy to being happy. It then changed back when he got the jar of honey. Grinch also commented, that John would accompany him for his help and takes him. * The Grinch climbs up on John, and stays on his shoulders, so he would reach the helmet he wanted. John grabbed Grinch's legs so he wouldn't be out of balance. And Grinch then jumps off from John and takes him again. * When Grinch was on top of the rock, John instantly disappears. German Saw Game (17).jpg German Saw Game (37).jpg Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Helper Category:Good Category:Real Life Characters Category:German characters Category:Grinch characters